underground_erniefandomcom-20200213-history
Techno Trouble
'Techno Trouble '''is the twenty-fifth episode of Underground Ernie. It originally aired on CBeebies on November 17th 2006. Plot Osaka arrives from Japan, bearing gifts for Ernie, Millie and Jubilee. Millie is thrilled with her new mobile phone and Jubilee can't wait to use the new hologram projector he's just been given. Mr Rails installs it, but doesn't read the instructions against Osaka's wishes. The control panel goes haywire as a result of this, and Millie sends for Mr Rails to come and sort it out. Jubilee experiments with the projector, which works quite well, but he causes a lot of trouble when he projects a dinosaur onto the station, with everyone mistaking it for the real thing! Millie and a frightened passenger get locked in the electrical cupboard, and to make matters worse, the doorknob's just broken off. Ernie tells off Jubilee and Osaka for playing tricks, and they get back to work. In the cupboard, the passenger convinces Millie to call for help by using her new phone. Bakerloo meets Jubilee and Osaka at the level crossing, and tells them about the dinosaur. When they try to explain that it was a hologram, Bakerloo runs away scared about what will happen next. Ernie arrives just as Jubilee starts projecting a hologram - of Millie and the passenger! Ernie and the trains set off to the rescue, and Millie and the passenger are finally let out of the cupboard. Osaka leaves for his homeland, and sets off satisfied with the fun he had. Mr Rails then arrives with the instruction book, as he's now found out that it was his incorrect installation that caused the technology virus. Everything is soon fixed, and at the sheds that night, Jubilee talks about his hologram projector, and how technology managed to save the day. Victoria complains about this, saying that technology caused all the problems in the first place. Jubilee admits to this, but says it was worth it to see Bakerloo scared of the dinosaur, which he vehemently denies. Characters * Ernie * Millie * Mr Rails * Jubilee * Osaka * Bakerloo * Circle * Hammersmith and City * Granny (cameo) Locations * International Underground Station * Control Tower * The Sheds * International Line * Jubilee's Line ** Mr Rails' Workshop * Bakerloo's Line * Circle's Line Trivia * First and only appearance of Osaka. * The scene where Millie sends the hologram to Jubilee is a reference to ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. * A promo image on the back the the DVD, Elementary, My Dear Bakerloo! showcases a deleted scene of Ernie running for his life from Jubilee's hologram-ed dinosaur. This could explain why he was along the frightened passengers the moment Jubilee calls out the dinosaur isn't real. * The passenger is one of Sam 7's fans from Pop Decoy. Goofs * In the overhead shot of Bakerloo, Osaka and Jubilee, the road in the street behind them just ends and the end of Jubilee and Osaka's line is visible. * In the shot of Victoria at the end, Bakerloo isn't in his shed. Gallery TechnoTroubleTitleCard.png|Title card TechnoTrouble (1).png TechnoTrouble (2).png TechnoTrouble (3).png TechnoTrouble (4).png TechnoTrouble (5).png TechnoTrouble (6).png TechnoTrouble (7).png TechnoTrouble (8).png TechnoTrouble (9).png TechnoTrouble (10).png TechnoTrouble (11).png TechnoTrouble (12).png|"Konnichiwa!" TechnoTrouble (13).png TechnoTrouble (14).png TechnoTrouble (15).png TechnoTrouble (16).png TechnoTrouble (17).png TechnoTrouble (19).png TechnoTrouble (20).png TechnoTrouble (21).png TechnoTrouble (22).png TechnoTrouble (23).png TechnoTrouble (24).png TechnoTrouble (25).png TechnoTrouble (26).png TechnoTrouble (27).png TechnoTrouble (28).png TechnoTrouble (29).png TechnoTrouble (30).png TechnoTrouble (31).png TechnoTrouble (32).png TechnoTrouble (33).png TechnoTrouble (34).png TechnoTrouble (35).png TechnoTrouble (36).png TechnoTrouble (37).png TechnoTrouble (38).png TechnoTrouble (39).png TechnoTrouble (40).png TechnoTrouble (41).png TechnoTrouble (42).png TechnoTrouble (43).png TechnoTrouble (44).png TechnoTrouble (45).png TechnoTrouble (46).png TechnoTrouble (47).png TechnoTrouble (48).png TechnoTrouble (49).png TechnoTrouble (50).png|"Millie, the lights have gone out!" TechnoTrouble (51).png TechnoTrouble (52).png TechnoTrouble (53).png TechnoTrouble (54).png TechnoTrouble (55).png TechnoTrouble (56).png TechnoTrouble (57).png TechnoTrouble (58).png|"Ooh, pretty flowers! But where are they coming from?" TechnoTrouble (59).png TechnoTrouble (60).png TechnoTrouble (61).png TechnoTrouble (62).png TechnoTrouble (63).png TechnoTrouble (64).png TechnoTrouble (65).png TechnoTrouble (66).png TechnoTrouble (67).png TechnoTrouble (68).png TechnoTrouble (69).png|"Watch THIS!" TechnoTrouble (70).png TechnoTrouble (71).png TechnoTrouble (72).png TechnoTrouble (73).png TechnoTrouble (74).png TechnoTrouble (75).png|"Dinosaur! Run for your lives!" TechnoTrouble (76).png TechnoTrouble (77).png|"Everyone, hide!" TechnoTrouble (78).png|"Ahh! I'm going in 'ere!" TechnoTrouble (79).png TechnoTrouble (80).png TechnoTrouble (82).png TechnoTrouble (83).png TechnoTrouble (84).png TechnoTrouble (85).png TechnoTrouble (86).png TechnoTrouble (87).png TechnoTrouble (88).png TechnoTrouble (89).png TechnoTrouble (90).png TechnoTrouble (91).png TechnoTrouble (92).png TechnoTrouble (93).png TechnoTrouble (94).png TechnoTrouble (95).png TechnoTrouble (96).png TechnoTrouble (97).png TechnoTrouble (98).png TechnoTrouble (99).png TechnoTrouble (100).png TechnoTrouble (101).png TechnoTrouble (102).png TechnoTrouble (103).png TechnoTrouble (104).png TechnoTrouble (105).png TechnoTrouble (106).png TechnoTrouble (107).png|"You know, I've read that dinosaurs are not really extinct, and this is living proof! I bet there's a whole pack of them living right here!" "No, honestly, it was only a hologram!" "Please, let us show you how it works." TechnoTrouble (108).png|"No, no more dinosaurs!" TechnoTrouble (109).png TechnoTrouble (110).png TechnoTrouble (111).png TechnoTrouble (112).png TechnoTrouble (113).png|"Whaat?!" TechnoTrouble (114).png|"Help us, Jubilee. Help us, please!" TechnoTrouble (115).png|"Is that real?!" TechnoTrouble (116).png|"We're stuck in the electrical cupboard. Please rescue us!" TechnoTrouble (117).png|"You are our only hope." TechnoTrouble (118).png TechnoTrouble (119).png TechnoTrouble (120).png TechnoTrouble (121).png TechnoTrouble (122).png TechnoTrouble (123).png|"We're on our way, Millie!" TechnoTrouble (124).png TechnoTrouble (125).png TechnoTrouble (126).png TechnoTrouble (127).png TechnoTrouble (129).png TechnoTrouble (130).png TechnoTrouble (131).png TechnoTrouble (132).png|"Bye Osaka, maybe next time, I'll come and visit you in Japan!" TechnoTrouble (133).png|"Bye! Thanks for my kim-kar-k..." "Kimono!" TechnoTrouble (134).png|"A pleasure, I am sure. I had much fun today." TechnoTrouble (135).png TechnoTrouble (136).png TechnoTrouble (137).png TechnoTrouble (138).png TechnoTrouble (139).png TechnoTrouble (140).png TechnoTrouble (141).png|"Oh, what a day..." TechnoTrouble (142).png TechnoTrouble (143).png|"Technology saved the day!" TechnoTrouble (144).png|"Jubilee, young man, I hate to point this out, but technology caused all the problems today!" TechnoTrouble (145).png|"I suppose you do have a point. But it was worth it just to see Bakerloo's face when he saw that dinosaur!" TechnoTrouble (147).png|"Erm, what do you mean?! Of course I knew it was a hologram all along - I was just humouring you!" TechnoTrouble (148).png TechnoTrouble (149).png TechnoTrouble (150).png |undefined|link=undefined Category:Series 1 episodes Category:Episodes